Scions of Rao:
by VengefulMANonMission
Summary: The end of the universe is drawing near, and only the return of an ancient force can stop it. SMWW, MMXSB, AU crossover of Superman Wonder Woman comics with Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Scions of Rao** is a complete rewrite of the Sons of Rao I wrote in the beginning. It took me about a year to ponder about how I should change the story and make it more appealing. Also I was trying to become a better writer in one year, which is difficult considering that I am a horrible writer. I have also been trying to gather up the courage to actually rewrite this story.

My final reason for starting this story is because of the status of Superman Wonder Woman in DC comics. Recently, in my opinion, they pretty much fucked up Superman. They depowered him, made him moody, and they broke him off from Wonder Woman. I honestly think they are trying to make Superman more like Batman so that they could sell more comics. But what they don't realize this is that this is actually hurting them. They pretty much are on a self-destructive line at this point.

So, this is sort of my response to their writing. I know that there are many of you out there who are also disgruntled at current Superman/Wonder Woman plot, so I hope you enjoy my version.

As before, my story will slightly be anime-like, as I like anime as much as DC comics. I honestly prefer to write on a website where I can post pictures, also but this is close as I can get. When I am describing a person of item of my own creation, I will refer you to a pic on google as best as I can. The characters will pretty much look like Superman and Wonder Woman drawn by Tony S. Daniel (He is my favorite aside from Jim Lee)

I will try to write as best as I can, but I will need a Beta Reader. Please msg me if you are interested and know how this story will go.

This story, like my previous attempt, will be a crossover of N52 Superman/Wonder Woman and Young Justice. The story starts around Superman Wonder Woman #2 + after Young Justice season 2, with a bit of twist to make things more interesting.

I will try to update my story every 3-4 weeks when I can. I like to have my story to have as much meat as possible like other Superman X Wonder Woman stories, but not too much.

Please review, as reviews are the fuel for my passion and desire for writing. And Constructive criticism is allowed. (No Flames. I still need a Beta Reader.)

* * *

_Fortress of Solitude_

In his most private room, Clark Kent, better known as Superman a was studying a Kryptonian Crystal on his bed. It was sort of his pet peeve, when he was relaxing and was in the mood for some reading. As the Last Son of Krypton living on Earth, Clark believed it was his duty to read as much as he could. But this time it was different. He had find as much as he could about Doomsday, and the reason why was laying next to him.

His love and moon was sleeping peacefully snuggled next to his torso. Her raven black hair wrapped around her beautiful face and neck like a black halo. It also covered her naked chest, subtly accentuating her perfect breasts. Her waist down was covered by the white bedsheet, but Clark gleefully looked at the curves made by her hips, thighs and legs.

This perfection next to him was attacked by a Kryptonian monster called Doomsday. It was known as one of the greatest monster accidentally created by Krypton. So at first Clark immediately blamed himself for her wounds. But Diana hushed those accusations instantly.

_'You are not responsible for the faults of others. No single individual should bare the burdens of an entire civilization.' _

Clark supposed that Diana knew that more than he did. Her entire civilization was turned to snakes and her mother a stone statue due to something outside their control, a jealous Goddess's anger. A scorned Queen of the Gods. Diana spoke a little of it when she felt most vulnerable, and Clark stood by her for all of them.

Rubbed his hands on her covered thigh, Clark proceeded to read his crystal using his super-vision and heat vision simultaneously. There was nothing specific on Doomsday other than coverage of the damage it caused. But there was one section that Clark never saw before.

**Mythology of Krypton. **

_We Kryptonians pride on being the most advanced culture and civilization, a crown jewel in their quadrant of the universe. But we could have never gotten to where we are without the Primordials that watch over Krypton. While it may seem controversial for such a scientifically brilliant race to be religious, we have deduced that these higher level beings watch over Krypton as their greatest creation._

_Primordials, we believe, were the very first to come into existence as Gods among Gods. As they were already at the pinnacle of evolution, they created many races to populate the universe. _

_Rao, the First God of Suns, who created all of the starts in the universe to illuminate the path for us._

_Un'Hanoa, the Goddess of Life and Wife to Rao. She gave us our first steps and continue to nurture us. _

_Ad'un, the God of Enlightenment and Knowledge, who has patiently taught us since time in memorial. _

_Ha'o, the God of Destruction and Wrath, who gave us the Art of War to push aside our enemies. _

_And Last, but not least, Jor-El the First, the Founder of House of El and a Kryptonian who was said to be so worthy that the Primordials made him one of them. He is the God of Hope, continual Hope that we Kryptonians can continue to better ourselves and eventually become Primordials ourselves. _

Clark blinked at the last portion. Jor-El, his direct Ancestor, became a Primordial? That seemed really far-fetched, and this was his speaking as a Kryptonian. It is true that Clark met his fair share of Gods in his life; New Gods, Olympians, and other so-called Gods were, to him, nothing more than very powerful beings with unique abilities, nothing special. They are extra-dimensional beings, acting on higher plane of existence, but to Clark they didn't seem to be that way.

The scientist in him scoffed at this reading and Clark put the crystal aside.

'Hmmm'. Diana moaned and cuddled closer to Clark and Clark lowered himself to catch her lips in a kiss.

'Good morning, moon.' Clark whispered and his beloved gave him a small peck.

'Good morning.' She said a cute way only Diana was capable of. 'What were you doing?'

'A little light reading for the day.' The Kryptonian moved slightly so that he was laying right next to Diana with her head on his chest. He traced the healing scars on her arm and Diana felt this.

'Kal. I am only going to say this once more. You are not alone.' Diana spoke firmly and Clark smiled.

'I know. So any plans for today?'

'You and I are going to see my brother.' Diana opened one of her eyes. 'It is time that you are properly armed, Kal.'

_So Hephaestus_. Clark thought. 'Will he even help me?'

'He will. He just doesn't know it yet.' Diana closed her eyes again. 'Now be silent and go to sleep.' Clark chuckled in agreement, and took a small nap.

A few hours later they were underneath Mount Etna, Forge of Hephaestus.

"Always good to see you, Diana. But why visit?" The hard god asked his diving half-sister.

"I need to talk to you about weapons." Diana answered as Kal and she floated down to the ground.

"What? I have already given you enough weapons to kill an army. Ten Armies." Hephaestus said gruffly.

"It is not for me, brother." Diana motioned to Kal. "It is for him."

"And why is THIS man deserving of my aid? Why can't he pray like everyone else?" The God of Fire look at Superman with scrutiny.

"He is not an ordinary man. I should know." Diana spoke with pride. "He is strong as any of us."

"Strong eh?" Hephaestus raised his hammer to strike Superman, but Superman stopped him with ease. "Well, you are strong enough, Kryptonian. Yes, I know who you are...that symbol of yours is a dead giveaway."

"You know this symbol?" Clark asked. "Not many outside Krypton do."

"I have come across it a few times in my day." Hephaestus grunted. "As for the weapon..." Hephaestus grabbed his chin. "What would suit you the most?"

"Such noise down here, and I thought you had blown yourself up." The three looked up and saw two additional people coming down. "Yet instead I see you are entertaining guests. And I know this one. This one is your latest conquest is it not?" Apollo, Lord of Olympus, flew down along with his half sister Strife.

"They call him, Superman. And I believe I know why." Strife licked her lips as she looked at Clark, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"And I honestly thought you couldn't do worse than the previous one, sister. At least he was a warrior." Apollo looked at Clark with disdain.

"But you can't breed test, Apollo. You do know who her father is." Strife walked around Clark, checking him out. "Although...I have to say that he is one fine creature, sister. I haven't seen alike him since...ever."

Diana frowned at her sister's flirting with her lover, but turned back to Apollo. Apollo tended to make matters even worse.

"Oh well, I suppose demigods have low standards." Apollo turned around to leave, but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"You are a God, correct?" Clark asked with a slightly irritated voice.

"Of course, mortal. I am indeed a God." Apollo smirked.

"Then I don't have to apologize." Clark said and Apollo could not see a power punch in his way. Clark hit him so hard that the God of the Sun practically smashed through Mount Etna, through the forest, and into the ocean several miles away from the mountain.

Hephaestus chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Oh my..." Strife giggled. "This one has a temper, Diana. No wonder you like him." Diana could only watch as a blast of godly fire hit Clark.

"You dare strike me? I am the Sun!" Apollo continued to blast Clark with fire. "I will burn you and your soul to nothingness!" Apollo roared, but hand came and grabbed Apollo's wrist and stopped his attack.

Clark was unfazed by the attack. In fact, the sunblast basically supercharged his Kryptonian body to the point where he was more powerful than ever in the past.

"Apollo, you fool." Hephaestus grunted. "You blast sun into a Kryptonian, a descendant of Rao no less? I don't even pity you, brother."

Clark grabbed Apollo's shirt, contemplated for a nanosecond about what to do, then threw him into the sky, so that Apollo would hit Mount Olympus, wherever it was.

"Before you say anything, I know you could have handled that yourself." Clark said to his lover and Diana only smiled.

"True, but I liked watching you the same." Diana smirked.

"My oh my." Strife's arms snaked around Clark's neck. "Is this the strength you use to pleasure my sister? If so, then I volunteer. I am much more experienced than that virgin you call lover."

Clark looked at Diana for help and the demigod took out her sword from her hip. "Strife?" Diana warned and Strife floated away.

"Well, it has been a delight, but now I must go and tend to my dear brother's wounded pride and face. See you later, Superman." Strife gave him a demented wink and left.

"Well, that was interesting." Clark commented, flexing his hands and tried to contain this vast power boost. "And what do you know of Rao?" Clark asked Hephaestus.

"Every pantheon knows Rao." Hephaestus unfolded his arms and patted his hammer. "I don't know much, but he was pretty much the Original Sun God who predated every pantheon. Hell, he might be as old as Gaia herself. As for the weapon..." Hephaestus looked at Clark again. "I am sorry, but I can't help."

"And why not? Do you still not deem him worthy?" Diana asked Hephaestus. "He just send the Lord of Olympus away as if he were a child."

"That is exactly the point." The God of Fire looked warily at his sister. "Diana, if I aid him by giving him a weapon like a Godkiller and he uses it to fight Olympus, I become an enemy of Olympus by association. I would never be able to return to Olympus again."

Diana gritted her teeth. "Is that so?"

Hephaestus sighed. "Mainly, yes. But in truth, I don't think I can make a weapon suitable for your lover. You are right. He is strong as any of us. However, there is one thing I do know of. Have you ever heard of the **Blades of Supreme Conquest**?

"Blades of Supreme Conquest?" Clark tried to remember. "I am afraid not."

"Well, every god of forge worth his salt know of them. Four of the most powerful weapons ever forged by god or mortal. It is said that the last wielder of these Blades ruled the entire universe absolutely." Hephaestus commented. "They are so mythical and legendary that nobody has seen them. And the strangest thing is...I hear that these weapons were forged by the Kryptonian God Rao himself. Zeus, I remember, traveled, looking for these weapons so that he could increase his own power, but he couldn't find them."

"So what you are trying to say is he should look for these weapons that may or may not exist, brother?" Diana asked and Hephaestus shrugged his massive shoulders.

"You asked for my help and I gave you what I can, little sister. Maybe that place he has in the North Pole has information about those weapons."

Clark and Diana left the forge and stood together looked at the ocean.

"I am sorry that I could not help you as I thought I could." Diana said.

"It is alright, Diana." Clark held her hand. "I didn't really hope for much help from him anyway. But what he told did strike me as weird."

"How so?"

"Kryptonians were a race who valued scientific knowledge, Diana. They weren't the most religious people, at least that is what I believed. While you were sleeping today, I was reading up on what I could on Doomsday, but I can across the Mythology of Krypton Gods. I did not think that Kryptonian believed in Gods." Clark explained. "And today I am told that I am a descendant of Rao and that he created these all-powerful blades."

"Does that knowledge hurt you in any way?" Diana asked.

"No. I am somewhat...happy to know a little more about my race." Clark smiled at his lover. "But I want to learn more about this. Do you have any plans right now?"

"I am going to meet Hestia in London." The Amazon Princess noted. "See you later, Kal?"

"See you later." They shared a short and passionate kiss and separated.

* * *

_Mt. Olympus_

Strife was laughing loudly as Apollo mended his cracked face. "You called him a simple creature, but it seems he was more than enough to handle you!" She screamed in laughter, nearly falling off her chair.

"Silence, Strife." Eros said, but he could not hide his own smile. "But it was funny, you have to admit. You basically crashed all the way to the top of Mt. Olympus."

"And this is so funny to you?" Apollo growled. "I will get that kryptonian."

"As I recall he has a brother." Strife waved her hands. "A half-clone...why don't you attack him?"

"Not a bad idea, Strife." Apollo walked up to his washing basin, touched it, and a picture of Clark's younger brother Conner showed.

"Well that creature looks alike, I can say." Strife commented and drank her ambrosia. "Not as handsome and ravishing, though."

"I will have the creature taken care of, as that thing is only half-alien, he won't be able to handle my power like the other one." Apollo looked at his sister Artemis. "Bring him to me. Alive and mostly unspoiled."

"Gladly, but do you mind if I have a bit of fun?" The shining goddess of hunt smiled.

"I don't care as long as I can torture him." The Olympian King walked away and sat on his throne. "After all, all that stand against me should fall. It is only obvious."

"Are you not afraid of retribution?" Eros asked. "That kryptonian will come for you if he founds out that you had his brother tortured and killed."

"And if that happens, Diana will have no choice but to fight against her own lover. You see, Eros? I always win." Apollo smiled.

* * *

_London_

Diana and her Amazon peer Hessia were sparring together in Hessia's martial arts class.

"So you are telling me." Hessia grunted as she blocked Diana's kick. "That your lover punched and threw Apollo into Mt. Olympus itself?"

"That's right." Diana threw another punch. "Still think he is dangerous to me?"

"More so than before." Hessia spun and thrust back her elbow, which Diana blocked with her hand. "Do you not think so?"

"Kal is strong. He is perhaps the strongest being I have ever met." Diana spoke as she grabbed Hessia wrist. "But his strength does not come from his abilities, but his heart." She grabbed Hessia's elbow and put Hessia in a submission. But Hessia flipped backward, releasing herself and kicked, making Diana let go of her opponent.

"So you have told me." Hessia guarded. "But men's hearts are as fragile as their egos. Can you honestly tell me that he has no ego?"

"If he has no pride, then he would not be worthy in the first place." Diana answered as she thrust forward a kick. "Kal has pride, in himself as a human being. That's what he has been all along, Hessia. A human being. No more and no less."

"More like he is in denial." The exotic amazon warrior crouched and made a land kick, which Diana blocked and returned with a jumping kick. Hessia blocked it, but failed to see a second kick to her stomach. Hessia flew back and gracefully rolled back on her feet.

"I do not care what you or others think, Hessia." Diana stood up proudly. "I am an Amazon in body and spirit. If he mistreats me, I will kill him myself."

Hessia stood up as well, wincing as she grabbed her stomach. "That is what I wanted to hear. I would have thought your love for him has blinded you."

"Kal makes me stronger in ways I cannot explain." The two of them went to their benches to wipe their sweat and hydrate.

"Is he that different from your previous lover?" Hessia asked.

"I love and trust Steve. He is the first man I trusted and loved." Diana explained as best as she could. "But I was never in love with him, Hessia. He felt more deeply for me than I for him. When he wanted to take our relationship deeper, I couldn't. Back then I could not make myself that vulnerable with anybody, much less a man." Diana recounted that memory, when she and Steve were out on a dinner date. Steve had asked her if she wanted to stay at his place, and Diana made a rather lousy excuse saying that she was not ready.

"And this Kal...Clark is different enough that you lay with him?" Hessia looked at her friend. "Physically I could see the appeal."

"It wasn't the physical aspect." Diana defended. "He was alone in this world ever since he was born. Like I was. Loneliness, inability to socialize or understand. That is what brought us together. We just built on that."

"So you love him."

"More than I have anyone."

"Does he love you? Has he said that he loves you?"

"He has. In our moments. But those are for him and I alone." Diana stood up. "Enough training. Shall we finally slay some beasts?"

"Of course." Hessia smiled and the two amazons went to fight.

"But admit it. Diana, you love the sex." Hessia teased and Diana blushed. "I knew it."

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

Conner was giving his robotic pal Sphere its weekly washing. Since he had no missions and nothing much to do, he decided to fill his hands with something. Next to him was Wolf, who was sleeping.

"Conner!" Superboy turned and saw Logan in his monkey mode. "Megan made cookies." He handed Conner a cookie.

"Thanks kid." Conner took a cookie and ruffled Beast Boy's head.

"So you back with Sis?" Logan asked as Conner chewed.

"Starting to." Conner shrugged. "Megan and I have things to figure out first."

"I hope you two do come back together. There was only so much of Fishboy I could handle." Logan jokingly gagged and the two of them chuckled and Sphere whistled. A beep rang in Conner's pocket and he pulled out what looked like a glass cube. Inside a cube was a text message.

"Cool, what is that?" Logan looked closer.

"This is a Codex." Conner showed Logan. "Think of it like a Kryptonian cellphone, just with a crystal supercomputer inside it. Normally I get happier messages."

"What is wrong with this one?" Logan asked.

"Superman had told me that a Kryptonian monster is on the loose. It is called Doomsday." Conner showed a picture by adjusting the cube slightly and Logan's eyes turned wide at the monster. "It was monster created when Kryptonian scientists played God with genetics."

"How did it come to Earth?" Beast Boy jumped to Conner's shoulder.

"I don't know. According to Superman, it should have been locked in another dimension. He encountered it years ago and he threw it in an alternate dimension called the Phantom Zone. He believes that there is a space-bridge between the Phantom Zone and Earth."

"Okay, you lost me in 'dimension." Logan grinned. "But Superman stopped it once, so he can stop it again, right?"

"Logan, that thing nearly killed Superman." Conner replied and Logan's smile disappeared. "Doomsday is a weapon of mass destruction and is considered the worst creation in Krypton history."

"What is the worst thing in Krypton history?" The two turned and saw M'gann. Logan jumped down to M'gann's feet.

"There is Kryptonian monster called Doomsday that may have escaped and might kill us all!" Logan mock-screamed and Conner rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him. It might be other there. But if it shows up, Justice League will handle it, that I have no doubt." Conner walked to M'gann and kissed her cheek, to which she beamed. "You are baking again."

"And I still have it." M'gann smiled and bit into her cookie. "It turned out better than I thought. How was it?"

"Pretty good, though you could have added more cinnamon." Conner gave her a wink.

"Oh come and make up already." Logan said in tired voice.

"Later, when you are asleep." M'gann answered. Logan walked away with Wolf and Sphere and the two former couple decided to walk outside. They shared this moment of silence in peace, waiting for the other one to speak.

"So..." M'gann started with her hands behind her back. "How are you?"

"Good." Conner replied. "What about you?"

"Good too." The martian's head was reeling with what to say.

What the couple didn't know was that they were being watched.

* * *

So this is my first chapter. I hope you like it. I am going to go somewhat slow for this story. I will try to update as soon as I can.

P.S There is really no schedule to my updating.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the Second Chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to give me your support in the future! I will add a few hints of Man of Steel details into this story, just to remind you.

If you guys want to know what Superman and Wonder Woman look like,

Superman looks like

vignette4 wikia nocookie net/ marvel_dc /images /5/52/ Superman_Unchained_Vol_1_2_ / revision/ latest?cb=20130710201005

While Wonder Woman looks like

nerdist wp-content/uploads/2014/07/WW_Cv36 jpg

(copy and paste then on google images, this is the closest I can do without them flagging)

This story's direction is almost like Wonder Woman's background story in the comics. She had an entire arc about her true origins, the true history of the Amazons, and the Olympian Gods. It had its own mythos and gave Wonder Woman that much more meaning, rather than her just being made from clay. I wondered what Superman's mythical story would have been like and decided to write a story about it. (There are several comics that describe how Superman is directly descended from Rao, like when he faced off against Cythonna)

StevenBodner: Thank you for your input and suggestions. I will consider them in the future if they fit into my story plot!

Yes, if you write your reviews, I will respond to them! So do not be shy and write a review? Who knows? Maybe one of your ideas might come true!

* * *

_Fortress of Solitude, 8:00 PM_

After laborious searching through Kryptonian Archives, Clark finally managed to what he was looking for. The Kryptonian Archives that came with him, turns out, was not as complete as Clark had originally thought. There was an artifact called the _**Progenitor Codex**_ that held every single information about Krypton; its people, its achievements, its history, and most importantly its origins. Kryptonian origins were unknown even to Jor-El, Krypton's most brilliant scientist and Head of the El Family. Jor-El's conscience held no information when Clark had asked him, but instead referred him to the Codex. When Clark asked where it was, Jor-El answered that the Codex was inside his own body.

_You were a free-birth Kryptonian, Kal-El; the first in millennia. Unlike your mother and myself, you were not genetically modified for a certain purpose or class. And right after you were born, I implanted the Progenitor Codex into your very genes, your very essence. You now carry the entire legacy of the Kryptonian People. (Jor-El)_

_What does it mean that I was a free birth? (Clark)_

_It means that your future is yours to forge. The past Kryptonians became to blind in our knowledge and supremacy. We prided that we were the most advanced race within 2,000 galaxies, but failed to strive to be better and grow. And thus we limited ourselves by controlling our very genes, not knowing we were devolving. But you, my son, we bore you naturally to save you from such catastrophe. _

_What is the Codex?_

_It is the Birthright of the El-Family. The skull of the very Kryptonian who became a Primordial, Jor-El the First. He is the ancestor to all Kryptonians and had genes for every exemplary trait: strength, cunning, valor, wisdom, intelligence, and most importantly compassion. And everything related to Krypton was recorded into it as well. A form of knowledge that cannot be replicated, but never fully realized unless one had the original, which is now inside your body. If you wish to access its knowledge, you must learn the ancient meditation techniques that our first ancestors knew. _

_Do you know the meditation?_

_Even I do not know of it, except it was called Transcendance. _

_Have you ever heard of the Blades of Supreme Conquest?_

_Purely from legends. I have heard stories of them and even heard of excavation teams sent to search for them, but nothing remarkable. However they has been a story passed down about them._

_Which is?_

_"When the Blades of Protection, Healing, and Awakening unite against the Blade of Punishment, their clash will open a new era for the Children of the Sun." I had to admit that I pushed aside these story as nothing more than folklore of our primitive ancestors, but as Krypton reached closer to its end, I began to respect these stories more._

Clark remembered his discussion with his father's computerized conscience. So somehow he had to learn about Transcendance, a secret meditation of the Old Krypton. Was there a human version of such meditation that he could base it off of? He had heard of Transcendental Meditation, maybe he should ask Bruce sometime.

"Master?" Kelex, the computer assistant of the Fortress of Solitude arrived in his mobile unit. "Mistress Diana has arrived."

Clark smiled and went to welcome her. He had researched enough for today and it was time for relaxation. He found her in their bedroom, changing her clothes to her underclothes and a large T-shirt.

"Hello, beautiful." Clark whispered as he hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck. Diana responded with a soft moan and leaned toward him. "Hello to you too."

"So what did you do today?" Clark asked as he turned her around to face him.

"Trained with Hessia, slayed some beasts, then the home folks." Diana smiled, but her smile lessened a bit. "Then I visited my mother."

The Kryptonian understood the sadness in her voice. Her mother was turned to stone and her Amazons sisters to snakes by the vengeful Goddess Hera. Clark later found it ironic that she then lost her own immortality to Apollo and Diana had to take care of her, a friend named Zola and her half-brothers Zeke and Lennox (Diana later referred to them all as home folks). Hell, such family drama would have given Oprah a run for her money. But Diana stood and protected them all. Why? Because she was just that loving and strong.

"She will be back, with your sisters, in time. I am sure of it." Clark spoke softly as he touched her cheek. Diana nodded slowly and they shared a small yet passionate kiss.

"What did you do, lover?" Diana asked.

"Well, I researched on the Blades that Hephaestus mentioned. Apparently the answer to where they are literally written in my genes, but I can't get the answer unless I learn an ancient meditation ritual known as the Transcendance." Clark sighed. "Just when I thought my search was becoming easier."

Diana giggled as she pushed Clark onto the bed and got on top to straddle him. "My experience with past has always been complicated and it is rarely what we want it to be."

"And how did you handle such complications?" Clark teased as his hands traveled under her shirt to her waist.

"I just accepted it and hope for the best. There is literally nothing I can do about it after all." Diana spoke and lowered her face down to Clark's. "But there is something I can do with you."

"I so love the way to you think." Clark whispered and connected their lips.

* * *

_Mt. Olympus: Aphrodite's Temple. Time Unknown_

Aphrodite moaned loudly in her bed as waves of orgasm hit her one after another. As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she could feel the arousal of mortals and Gods alike. She could specifically focus on a couple and feel their love directly; currently she was focusing on her half-sister Diana and her Kryptonian Mate. She had focused on godly couples before. Zeus and Hercules with their myriad of lovers were memorable; her times with War and Hermes soothed her flames. But the love in question was far more intense and real. It did only strengthened her flames of lust and love to the point that even she would have fainted.

"Stop moaning and open the damn door!" A shriek came from her bedroom door. "I have been banging on your door for hours, Aphrodite!"

The Goddess of Love pulled back her wavy red-brown hair and ignored the intruder. She would cherish this love as long as she could. And after two more hours of arousals and orgasms, Aphrodite finally went to answer the door, to find an angry Artemis.

"What took you so long?" The virgin Goddess of the hunt stormed in.

"I was dining on the most delicious sex I had since...ever!" Aphrodite giggled.

"What? You know what? I don't care. But I do need a lust potion, a strong one." Artemis spoke.

"And why does the virgin one need such a thing? Have you finally found a man to hunt and ride?" Aphrodite teased and Artemis blushed.

"Nonsense! I need it for a mission." Artemis argued. "I need to draw out a mortal and give him to Apollo to punish."

"Who is this mortal? A woman who scorned Apollo like in the ancient times?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Aphrodite." Artemis stuck her hand out and Aphrodite reluctantly produced a lust potion and gave it to her.

Artemis grabbed the bottle with delight and smiled. "Time for the hunt, sister." She disappeared and Aphrodite could only pity the mortal she was hunting.

* * *

_Happy Harbor: Star Cafe, 12:00 AM_

Conner and Megan were enjoying a cup of coffee at their favorite cafe in Happy Harbor. They talked about what was going on and so forth, but neither of them could broach the subject: when and how are they coming back together?

The two of them were both scared about what to say and how the other would react. Megan would look to the side, glancing at Conner expectedly. Conner mostly stared at his coffee, glancing back at her.

"So..." Conner spoke a bit and Megan looked up expectantly. "How do you feel about us getting back together?"

"I really want it." Megan moved her hand closer to his. "I missed you."

Conner smiled. "I missed you too." He finally got the courage to tell her how he felt and put his hand on her own. Her hand instantly grabbed his.

"So, how do we go forward?" He asked.

"We learn from our mistakes. I won't manipulate your mind, and you can...talk to me if you have problems." The female martian suggested.

"For starters, yeah. Then we try to make things better than we had before. More talking, more something. I don' know." Conner added and M'gann nodded. "We takes things slow. Dates, movies, late night out."

"Sounds good enough. But do we really have to start so slow?" Megan's other hand reached to hold Conner's. "We already know so much about each other. Our likes, dislikes. We have been together for five years."

"Before we broke it off and you bounced with Lagoon boy." Conner commented and Megan's expression fell. "Look, I don't blame you for the last part. We broke up and you moved on. But I would rather not repeat it."

"I see." M'gann smiled sadly. "Slowly it is. Do you want to do anything else tonight?"

"Walk to the top of Mt. Justice and stargaze?"

"Sure." They walked outside together.

Outside the cafe window, a strangely blue-light glowing squirrel was watching them.

* * *

_Gotham City Harbor Storage: 12:45 AM_

Nightwing knocked an armed thug cold with a kick to the face, dodged a hail of bullets, kicked the gun from the other thug, and punched him down. Behind him, Batman was doing the same, only with Bane.

"This time I break the Bat." Bane growled and slammed his fists down. Batman jumped back, used Bane's arm as a step, and slammed Bane's head down to his knee. The Titan drugged criminal shook off cobwebs as the Caped Crusader shot him with a grappling hook, attached it to the roof, and sent the giant flying to the ceiling. Bane struggled to get free, but to no avail. He hit the ceiling on his head with a brutal thud and fell to the ground, out cold.

"Not this time." Batman commented and threw his batarang at two escaping crooks, nothing them out cold.

"Not a bad night." Dick tied down the remaining crooks. "Weapons confiscated and to be retrieved by GCPD."

"Nightwing, how much longer until you rejoin the Team?" Batman asked and Dick sighed.

"When the time is right. I am not ready for that responsibility, at least not yet." Dick stated. "I will go back when I am ready, and not a moment sooner."

"That is acceptable." Batman and Nightwing left the storage, with sirens in the air. "But you can't run away forever."

"I am not running away. I am recuperating." Dick retorted.

"Making decisions and accepting the consequences are only a few burdens of a leader." Batman lectured. "If you run away from them..."

"I said I am not running!" Dick growled. "I am not ready to make such decisions. And I won't operate as a leader unless I am 100% ready." Dick jumped and left on his own to Bludhaven, while Batman looked at his disappearing form.

"That is the thing, Dick. A leader is never 100% ready." Batman whispered and left as well. He then got a call. "Batman here. Superboy's been kidnapped?"

* * *

_Watchtower 1:00 AM_

Members of the Team and Justice League were assembling for an emergency meeting. Superboy and Miss Martian were attacked by a mysterious being, the former being kidnapped. Miss Martian was currently in the medical wing for her wounds and questions by her uncle J'onn Jonzz.

"The last know location was at Happy Harbor 2 miles away from Mt. Justice." Batman spoke to the Justice League and the Team. "Miss Martian and Superboy were attacked by an unknown entity and Superboy was kidnapped."

Clark clenched his fist with worry and Diana put her hand on his shoulder for support. "Do we know anything about this attacker?" Clark asked.

"Other than the fact that it was glowing blue and transmorph, we know nothing." Batman answered. "We will be deploying and dividing ten members of the League and all members of the Team excluding Miss Martian. They will be divided into groups of 4 spread out from Happy Harbor to investigate."

"Let me go too!" M'gann walked slowly, being held slightly by her uncle. "I saw her with my own eyes. I can help find her!" She spoke desperately.

"You need to rest, child." Martian Manhunter spoke gently.

"Wait, you saw her." Clark walk in front of M'gann. "Can you explain exactly what she looked like?"

M'gann nodded. "She was glowing blue...she changed forms a lot during our fight, but she always had antlers on her head. She had a dagger that basically put Conner to sleep."

"Oh no..." Diana whispered and everybody turned to her. "It was Artemis..."

"Artemis? You mean our Artemis?" Logan asked.

"No, not her. My half-sister." She looked at Clark, who put the two together by himself and looked more and more angry. "Apollo must have sent her to kidnap Conner."

As soon as Diana finished her sentence, Superman jettisoned out of the Watchtower and into space so fast that the entire Watchtower buckled.

"Where is going?" Batman asked Diana.

"To Hephaestus." Diana followed her lover to Mt. Etna, hoping that she could stop him from destroying half of Olympus to save his brother.

* * *

_Mt. Olympus._

Conner slowly gained consciousness and found himself tied to dinner table. He was stripped down with fruits and flowers covering his most private parts. He had an apple in his mouth, which made it impossible to talk.

"So you are awaking, creature." Conner turned his head to see a humanoid man with black diamond-like skin and blaming eyes. He was eating and drinking right next to him. "I heard you put quite a fight, though not enough. I must say you are a disappointment."

Conner looked around to see where he was, but it was complete darkness, except for the table. "Don't bother trying to figure our where you are. This place is beyond mortals." The man wiped his mouth. Conner tried to break the apple in his mouth, but for some reason he couldn't break it.

"You Kryptonians are strange creatures. Your time has ended and yet you try to live on. Like cockroaches, you are." The man smirked. "Then again, what can a God expect from mortals?" He leaned forward and looked at Conner with his flaming eyes.

"I am above you, simple creature. And before you ask, I am Apollo, the God of Sun and Lord of Olympus. And you will remember who I am."

* * *

_Mt. Etna_

Clark threw Hephaestus to the ground again, overpowering the God of Fire. "Where is he?" He growled, red light dangerously coming from his eyes.

"If you let me up, then maybe I can tell you!" Hephaestus tried to overpower the Kryptonian, but the mortal was far stronger than he was, especially when he was angry. Clark picked him up by the neck and threw him to the wall of his forge. Any harder and the volcano would erupt.

"I am going to ask you one last time." Clark tightened his grip around Hephaestus's neck. "Where is he?"

"Kal!" Diana flew down and tried to pull him away from her half brother. "Stop! I know where he is. He is on Mt. Olympus." Clark put Hephaestus down, making the God of Fire gasp for breathe.

"How do I get there?" Clark asked her.

"It is a place that only Olympians can enter. Fortunately Hephaestus and I are, so we can go."

"If Apollo is involved in this, then he will make it difficult, Diana." Hephaestus slowly pulled himself to his feet, massaging his neck. "More likely he will have monsters guarding the entrance."

"They won't stop me." Clark said with determination and turned to Diana. "Ready when you are." Diana nodded and turned to Hephaestus. "Sorry about this, brother."

"No problems. Just punch your lover for me." Hephaestus grunted and gave her a thumbs up. The Power Couple burst out of the volcano and toward Mt Olympus.

"How far is it?" Clark asked Diana as they flew higher and higher into the air.

"There is a magically placed gate that only Olympians know of. You and I are going through that. But like Hephaestus said, there will be obstacles." Diana warned.

"And I said they won't stop me." Superman growled. Diana grinned at her lover's confidence and they finally passed through the invisible gate. But as soon as they entered, violent winds came to them. Clark merely clapped his hands in front of him to get rid of the wind and burst forward.

"Kal, wait!" Diana tried to match, but Clark was just going too fast. Then giant meteors were falling to greet them. Without losing momentum and speed, Clark burst forward, using his heat vision to destroy some meteors and using his fists for rest of them. Diana followed right behind him.

* * *

_Mt. Olympus_

Apollo felt the tremors and sighed. "Your pathetic brother is coming to rescue you, as expected. Still, he is arriving faster than I anticipated. I suppose he isn't called Superman for nothing." He walked around the table. "But Superman is still a man, and no man is above a god." He lifted a finger and the bounded Conner levitated. "You are going to answer for the insult he has given me, creature. And they will not be soothing."

* * *

_Mt. Olympus outside..._

Clark and Diana landed on top of Mt. Olympus at the gardens. They walked slowly through the massive, walled gardens that was akin to a maze. Clark tried to fly above it, but the walls climbed higher with him.

"The Garden of Hera. Figures, Apollo put this in front of us." Diana commented. Superman tried to use his supervision, but the magic was blocking him. "Do you know how to get through, Diana?"

"There is a trick to traveling through." Diana said to her lover. "The maze constantly changes, but it follows a certain rule. Unless you understand that rule, we will be trapped in there forever."

Clark contemplated for a bit, and was about to use heat vision before Diana stopped him. "Don't, Kal! If you attempt to fight the maze, it will attack us and change its rule so much that we will never escape!"

Clark sighed. "Then what is this rule?"

"Hera told me once that the Maze Garden was built to be finicky. But if you look at a certain perspective, then the way should be clear." Diana whispered to herself. So she had to look like Hera would look. A Queen would look at a maze and...merely wave her hand and demand passage. That was certainly Hera's way.

"I demand you clear the way!" Diana spoke in a most commanding way she could and surely enough the Maze slowly disappeared. Clark landed next to her, gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you did it."

Diana winked at him. "Glad that I came along?"

"More than ever." Clark smiled and the two of them flew outside the garden. Outside the garden was a giant GATE, but in front of it was an army of monstrous creatures. Cyclops, Hydras, centaurs, trolls, chimeras, and more.

Clark merely cracked his knuckles and Diana pulled out her sword. "Shall we go, my love?" Diana asked.

"In love and war." Clark smiled and the two of them charged against the army. The Power Couple, partners in love and War. The invincible combination of sword and shield against the might of Olympus

* * *

_Somewhere Else on Olympus_

The tremors and shakes were so great that the walls of Olympus was slowly cracking.

"I have sent all the creatures we had in Olympus!" Strife said as she waved her goblet of wine to the point it was spilling. "But Diana and her lover are tearing through them like hot knife in butter!"

Apollo leaned back on his throne. In front of him was Conner, who was more or less unspoiled and unhurt. He was more scared than anything else, but if that woman was telling the truth, then he had to wait only a bit longer.

"I admit that I underestimated Diana and her pet. So I am going to make this as quick as possible." Apollo got off her throne and opened a portal in front of him. "When I first met the Kryptonian, I was going to throw him into a the cauldron at Hephaestus's forge. But Unfortunately I was unable to do that. So I supposed I will have to do with you."

Conner's eyes widened. He was being thrown into a cauldron? Apollo lifted his finger and the bindings around him was loosend, but Conner was still pretty much powerless.

Strife leaned toward Conner, pulled the apple out of his mouth, and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Hmmm, you do taste different from humans." Strife licked her lips while Conner tried to lean away from her. She roughly grabbed his chin and forcefully gave him a french kiss. Conner felt his mouth and tongue bruise from the force.. "But not strong enough for me." She flicked him away.

"Well mortal...the Fires of Hephaestus are more than enough to burn you to cinders." Apollo smiled. "But it will be instantaneous."

"Stop!" The two Olympians turned to see Clark and Diana, who forcefully open the Gates to Apollo's throne room. Behind them were the entire army of legendary monsters that scared lesser mortals in their nightmares. All defeated and bloodied.

"Hello, Kryptonian." Apollo waved nonchalantly. "I hoped you would arrive, to see your brother."

Clark was angry, more angry than he had ever been in his life. "Let him go, now!"

Apollo looked amused. "As you wish." He then dropped Conner through the portal.

"No!" Clark roared and burst so fast that Apollo could not see him. He punched Apollo and chased down after Conner through the portal. Diana, on the other hand, brandished her sword and held it against Apollo's neck.

"You just made a terrible mistake, brother." Diana said in an angry voice.

"You would kill me? Your brother and King?" Apollo spoke through his severely cracked face. His face was barely held together and flames were escaping through the cracks.

Diana glared at him. "I won't kill you, but then again, I won't stop Kal from doing so."

* * *

It happened in less than a nano-second. Clark was flying as fast as he could, but Conner was falling faster. Clark must have flown at least 50,000x the speed of light, his personal record. But still, he failed.

He saw Conner falling into the lava cauldron of Hephaestus, splashing. Clark let himself fall next to the cauldron, crashing.

"NO!" He roared with sadness and outrage. His brother...just died. And he failed him. He smashed his fists against the floor of the forge, each strike strong as a hydrogen bomb.

"Stop it!" Hephaestus roared and dug his hand into the floor, trying to control the lava beneath. "If you continue, then the volcano, along with the tectonic plate, will burst!"

Clark barely managed to stop himself. He was so filled with grief that he couldn't even see straight. He was crying.

Then suddenly, all was silent, one deep, eerie voice came forth from the cauldron.

_SO SMALL...ALL OF YOU..._

* * *

And that was the second chapter of this story. Somehow I managed to make it interesting. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

I probably will update within 2-3 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the Third Chapter, and where the story will really kick off! Sorry if the last chapter seemed somewhat rushed, but I really wanted to get to Chapter 3, because I knew that this is what I wanted to write all along!

* * *

_New Genesis_

Izaya the Highfather's head rang with warning from the Source of all things. He could not remember when the ringing in his head was so fierce. He managed to carry himself to the Source, surrounded by his cohorts who wanted to support their leader.

Izaya bowed to one knee and raised his hands to commune with the Source so that he could interpret the warning more clearly. As he chanted in his head, the ringing stopped and Izaya was able to form the warning words.

_'The Destroyer of All Things have returned. All of existence is in danger.'_ Izaya paled at this warning.

'Highfather?' One of his children asked as he slowly rose up. 'What has the Source told you?'

'The Destroyer of All Things have returned. He who has existed before will come to destroy us all.' Izaya has whispered. 'He is older than I, this universe even. And he hates everything...' The Highfather looked at his children. 'I must commune with other members of Quintessence. Leave me.' Izaya ordered and his children left as Izaya called other members of the Quintessence.

* * *

**_SO SMALL, ALL OF YOU..._**That same voice again. A slightly deep masculine voice that was slightly like Conner's. But this voice...it was full of so much...anger...

Everything was so silent...the air around the forge...the earth...everything...like the calm before a storm.

Everything then exploded. A burst of unbelievable energy burst from the cauldron, incinerating the entire forge and causing the volcano to erupt. Clark managed to fly out with Hephaestus in his arms out of the erupting Mt. Etna.

"The volcano..." Hephaestus muttered. "You didn't cause that, did you?" The Forge God looked at Clark, who shook his head. "I thought so...but who did?"

Suddenly, something massive emerged from volcano. A giant bird of fire rose from the volcano. A bird covered with red, yellow, and white flames that seemed to burn nearly anything around it.

"A phoenix..." That was best way Clark could describe it. He was right. It was a Phoenix. So large that it seemed to cover and light the entire sky. It then burst into the air, flying toward the sky. It made the entire sky light up in red and yellow, as if the sun suddenly exploded. Its flames were so fierce that the ocean next to Mt. Etna were slowly evaporating.

"It is going toward Mt. Olympus!" Hephaestus yelled. "Kryptonian! We must get there before that thing attacks Olympus!"

Clark shook his head for a second to try to understand what happened, and then realized that Diana was on Olympus. "Agreed. Let's go." Clark flew up to Mount Olympus with Hephaestus in his arms.

"Do you know what that thing is?" Clark asked and the Forge God shook his head.

"I don't, but I do know that thing is not good." Hephaestus glanced at Clark. "You know...that thing actually might be your younger brother."

Clark looked at him in confusion. "My brother is half-Kryptonian, half human. Not a phoenix!"

"Listen to me, Kryptonian." Hephaestus spoke as they passed through the magical barrier. This time there was no violent winds or meteors. "I have seen so many weird things in my life that I basically threw away what I thought was possible or not. And the cauldron in my forge is special. Normal forge fires are used to burn away impurities. Mine is the same, except it burns away any impurities, physical or mental."

"So you are saying that my brother could still be alive and just be transformed into a Phoenix?" Clark wondered that. "That seems farfetched."

"When you live in the realm of Gods, Kryptonian, there is no such thing as far fetched." Hephaestus spoke. They rose out of the clouds and saw Mount Olympus.

Or at least what was left of it.

The proud and majestic Mt Olympus was burned so badly that it was still burning and pieces of it was slowly falling off.

"Mt. Olympus is..." Hephaestus stammered as Clark's eyes widened. "Diana!" Clark burst forward toward Olympus.

"Go through that crack, Kryptonian!" Hephaestus pointed at the large crack. "That will take us straight to Apollo's temple!" Clark and Hephaestus flew into the crack.

* * *

_Apollo's Temple Room_

It was instant, like a hydrogen bomb went off. Suddenly, Mt. Olympus exploded and burst into flames, destroying nearly everything inside and outside. Diana was knocked off her feet and barely managed to escape death by immolation. The flames were no simple fire. The fire was so intense it could burn the very pillars of Olympus, forged by Gods and their magic. She slowly fell unconscious by the heat of the flames.

When Diana came to, she saw Apollo's room was a wreck, with pillars destroyed and everything pretty much still burning. She looked around for Strife and Apollo to see if they were alive.

"gurrr..." Diana heard gurgle and ran to its source and saw Apollo, who was on kneeling on the ground with his neck in the hands of a dark stranger facing away from Diana. She hid behind column and leaned forward to see the stranger's face, but all Diana could make out was that the stranger was male and that he had very long mane of raven black hair that reached his knees.

**_Apollo, you insignificant worm..._** The stranger spoke in a voice so cold that even Diana had the chills. His voice was like power itself, as if he spoke and the entire atmosphere fell silent to listen. _**You are like all the rest of your pitiful kind...not knowing your place in this universe...not knowing how insignificant you really are...**_ The stranger gripped Apollo's neck tighter, causing the God of Sun spit fiery ichor.

**_But your insolence and arrogance have awoken me from my slumber. Thus I shall reward you...with eternal pain._** The stranger did something that Diana could not see, but Apollo began to scream in pain so loudly that the halls of Olympus echoed. Diana focused and saw Apollo's body nearly bursting with black flames. Apollo writhed and coiled with pain, but the black flames didn't burn out.

The Amazon Princess walked out of hiding and unsheathed your sword. "Face, demon. Who are you?!" Diana demanded and the stranger turned to face her. He was truly unlike any being she had ever seen. He was extremely tall, with Diana reaching only his chin. He had mane of black hair that reached his knees. He wore black robes that Diana swore looked familiar to her in some way. He had icy blue eyes and his face was very beautiful and handsome and had slight resemblance to her Kal, except the stranger looked sharper. He looked like in his mid-late twenties, though Diana doubted that was actually his age.

_**Foolish demigod.**_ The stranger spoke and suddenly the entire atmosphere became oppressively heavy and hot, so hot that Diana was sweating profusely. Not even Hephaestus's forge could make her sweat and burn. **_Like Apollo, you do not know your place_**. Diana's sword burned so hot that Diana had to drop it and she watched it melt on the ground. Diana stanced to attack, but found herself pressed down to the floor on her knees by unimaginable pressure.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded. "And why have you attacked Olympus?"

**_I have returned...that is all you need to know._** The stranger stood still, but he did something, for the pressure around him intensified so much that Olympus was breaking apart far more quickly. The giant walls of Olympus were cracking and breaking, making the entire mountain collapse onto itself. Diana was barely able to keep herself up on her knee.

"Diana!" Diana turned to see her lover and her half brother arrive. Clark landed next him and Hephaestus next to Diana. "Are you okay?" Clark also buckled at the intense gravity, as if gravity was suddenly increased a billion fold. Of course he didn't fall down, but it definitely made him buckle slightly.

"I am, but Olympus is not." Diana pointed to the stranger. "And he is responsible."

Clark also turned to the stranger. "Who are you?" He didn't look like anybody that Clark ever met, though he did seem familiar to him for some reason.

**_It seems that Jor-El continues to annoy me even now._** The stranger spoke. **_Billions of years pass and nothing changes_**.

"I don't understand." Clark continued. "What are you? Are you Conner?"

_**That boy no longer matters. He was merely a means to an end for me.**_ The Stranger slowly levitated into the air. _**What does matter is that I have returned.**_ He created a spherical field of black energy around himself. _**And that you will die.**_

Clark's eyes widened as he predicted what would happen. "Look out!" Clark grabbed Diana and Hephaestus and flew as fast as he could. The spherical energy field expanded at an exponential rate and destroyed Mt. Olympus inside and out, causing the entire thing to fall. Giant pieces of once great palace fell like giant meteors to the Earth.

_**Jor's blood has been weakened. That boy can't stop me. There is only one more obstacle now. **_The Stranger slowly faded away. _**I still have not fully returned to my original form. I must enter hibernation to regain all of my strength.**_ He disappeared completely, but not before releasing an explosive wave that began to affect the Earth.

Meanwhile, Clark and Diana flew around, avoiding the falling pieces of once great Olympus. Diana was holding onto Strife, who was badly burnt and unconscious while Clark held onto Hephaestus and a badly injured Apollo.

'Kal! We have to save whom we can!' Diana yelled. 'Drop them off at Themyscira and come back as quickly as you can!'

'I got it!' Clark flew down to leave the two Olympians down on the beaches of Themyscira. He dropped Hephaestus down and gently put Apollo in Hephaestus's arms.

'Is he okay?' Clark asked the God of Fire, who clicked his tongue as he looked upon his half-brother.

'The God of Sun, burnt out like a dying candle...' Hephaestus grumbled. 'He is not dead yet. Go up there and help Diana.'

Clark didn't wait for Hephaestus to finish and flew up as fast as he could. As he flew up, he began to think about the being he saw before. For some reason he looked familiar, though Clark was sure that he had never seen that kind of being before. But that being mentioned Jor. Was he talking about his father? What did Jor-El have to do with him? And what happened to Conner?

Clark arrived back up less than a second on Olympus, where Diana was holding up the rest of the Olympians: Artemis, Eros, and Aphrodite. Hermes however was flying.

'Any other survivors?' Clark asked and Diana shook her head. 'They are all there is left, except for Hera who is still in London.' Clark offered to help and Aphrodite flung into Clark's arms.

'Hello, Kal-El.' The goddess of Love cooed. 'Thank you for rescuing us.' Clark looked at Diana with slight discomfort and Diana returned it.

Clark and Diana dropped the rest of the Olympians on the beaches of Themyscira. Artemis ran to her near-dead brother while the other Olympians regrouped.

'I will bring Hera here. No doubt she has at least felt what has happened here.' Diana flew away and soon brought Hera, Zola, and Zeke along with here.

'You fool.' Hera walked to Apollo's body and kicked sand over him. 'What have you done now to doom us all!?'

'Stop it!' Artemis shoved Hera back. 'You Mortal cannot attack your King.'

'This King and your fool of a brother just led Olympus to destruction. Not even Zeus was this foolish!' Hera pointed at baby in Zola's arms. The Olympians knew already that Zeke was the child vessel of Zeus. They decided to let Zeke grow naturally so that Zeke would perhaps become a better being than Zeus was.

Zeke looked at the Olympians with a curious look. Then he saw Clark and Diana, his favorite couple, squealed, and raised his arms.

"Well that's cute." Strife snorted as Clark lifted and held Zeke closely. 'I bet Father never held us like that.'

'Enough!' Hera yelled. 'I demand to know what is going on.' She snarled at Artemis, the nearest goddess to her. Artemis growled and formed wolf-like teeth, but Hera slapped the shining goddess. Hermes broke the tension and went to explain the situation. While the Gods bickered, Diana, Clark, and Zola moved to the side. Zeke held onto Clark's finger tightly as the three adults talked to each other.

'There is a chance that Conner is alive.' Clark said to Diana. 'It is possible that the being we saw before is another form of Conner.'

'Are you sure? Conner was a Kryptonian hybrid. That being I felt, however, was most definitely a God, more powerful than any I have ever felt.' Diana stated. 'But what was he exactly?'

Suddenly, Diana heard something large approaching them and turned, only to see something she did not expect. Her Amazon sisters, led in force by Phillipus and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. They were all armed to the teeth, ready to fight against any invader. But when they saw the Olympians, they lowered their weapons.

"By-Zeus..." Hippolyta whispered. "Diana!"

"Mother..." Diana whispered and ran to hug her mother.

"I thought you transformed them into snakes." Zola looked at Hera, who was dumbfounded as well.

"I did! But for some reason, they are back in their human state!" Hera walked forward to greet the Amazons once again. As the former Queen of the Gods approached the Amazons, the Amazons lifted their weapons again.

"That will not be necessary." Hera responded and once again, Hera and Hippolyta faced each other again after so many months.

"Hera." Hippolyta bowed before her once more and the God Queen, unlike raging like last time, only sighed.

"Hippolyta. I must confess that I did not expect to see you and the Amazons back." Hera stated and Hippolyta looked up at her.

"You mean, you did not forgive us?" Hippolyta asked.

"Far from it. But now is not the time for forgiveness." Hera pointed at Apollo. "That fool's son nearly destroyed Olympus and we are the only survivors. For some reason that attack turned you all back into humans. So while you are still guilty of your crimes, Hippolyta, I am willing to set them aside for now for the good of Olympus."

"I understand." Hippolyta stood back up and looked at the rest of the Olympians, along with one she had never seen before. He was much like the Gods, except a more fairer and more powerful looking if that was ever possible. He was taller than the Olympians and had a very lean and muscular build. He was also wearing a blue clothing that accentuated his muscles and a red cape behind him. "But what is he and why is he here?" Hippolyta asked and Diana immediately knew she was talking about her Kal.

"He helped save us Olympians along with Diana." Hera answered. "He is not an enemy of Olympus or Themyscira."

"I...understand." Hippolyta motioned her army to stand down, but then saw Diana floating to him and touching his face affectionately. They shared a few words in a language she could not understand and in a way between lovers. "Diana?"

The Princess looked at her mother. "It is what you believe, mother. This man is my lover, Kal-El, otherwise known as Superman in the Man's World."

That immediately riled things up. The Amazons immediately raised their weapons and shields, ready to kill the man upon the Queen's order, but Hippolyta was too confused and overwhelmed by this new information. Meanwhile Strife cackled at the chaos, Aphrodite giggled, Hermes rubbed his forehead, Dionysus poured another cup of wine, and Hephaestus crossed his arms and grunt.

"Diana. How could you!?" Hippolyta asked. "How could you take a man as your lover? Have you already forgotten what men are?"

"Mother, I remember how hypocritical you and my sisters have been for centuries!" Diana argued and her mother fell silent. "I know what the Amazons have done. Luring men in see, mating with them before killing them, selling boys for Hephaestus's weapons. I know it all!"

Hippolyta's face paled even more so and looked down at her ground in shame.

"I believe that the Amazons were honorable and just, up until I found out the Amazons were no better than the beasts they described men to be." Diana spoke, striking outrage at her sisters. "So please tell me, mother. From what high ground do you judge me?"

Hippolyta looked at her daughter's face and saw great anger and sadness. Clark was about to go, but Hermes stopped the Kryptonians.

"This has to happen. Don't interfere." The pale messenger god stated and Clark reluctantly agreed. He saw Hippolyta trying to form justification for Amazon's atrocities, but failing.

"I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for the lies you told me about my birth. That was the last thing I wanted to do before I saw you turned to stone." Diana started. "But now...I don't know if I am ready to..."

"Diana..." Zola spoke softly. She was the one who had convinced Diana to forgive her mother in the past.

Suddenly, a boom tube opened and a figure came out, the Highfather Izaya of New Genesis and his foster son Orion.

"Highfather." The Olympians briefly bowed their heads (except for Apollo, who was moaning in pain on the sand). Izaya nodded and he walked to Kal-El.

"Son of Krypton, we must talk." Izaya started.

* * *

_Quintessence Meeting Dimension (A few moments ago)_

'He has returned, can you not feel it?' - Izaya asked the four other members.

'We can all sense it.' Phantom Stranger echoed. "What do we do now?"

"We must seek Lord Ad'un at once.' Ganthet pleaded. 'He is perhaps the only one who can stop the Destroyer.'

'Lord Ad'un has not been seen for eons. The only person who knows where or when he is perhaps his previous student Zeus's daughter Athena.'-Shazam offered.

'But would he even receive us? He cast out the Elder Gods from Eden for their selfishness and has rarely interacted with the world since?' Izaya asked. 'He has even judged the Guardians as unworthy.' He pointed at Ganthet, who could not hide his disappointment.

'There is one whom Lord Ad'un would receive.' Stranger spoke and the other three knew of whom he was talking about. 'Let one of us go to him.'

* * *

_Themyscira_

Diana had take her mother and sisters to inform them about what happen to them and Olympus. She had a great deal to talk with her people, so she started as quickly as she could. She told her mother and sisters about Hera's vengeance against the Amazons by turning them into a statue and snakes, the ordeal with Zola and her son Zeke, the disaster of the First Born, and most important of all, her relationship with Clark. To avoid any sudden attacks, Diana decided that she talk with her people in the city while Clark talk with the member of Quintessence at the beach.

Clark looked up at Izaya. "You mentioned Ad'un. That is the Kryptonian God of Wisdom and Knowledge. How is he involved in this? Just what is going on here?" He glared at the All-Father.

"It is rather complicated to explain it all." Izaya tapped his scepter on his hand. "Tell us what you know of the Kryptonian Gods and I will try to fill in the blanks."

Clark nodded. "There was Rao, the Sun God and Father of the Gods. Un'oh'na, the Mother Goddess of Life, Ad'un the God of Wisdom and Enlightenment, Ha'o the God of Destruction and Honor, and Jor, the God of Strength and Hope." He recited what he had learned.

"It is more accurate to call them Primordials. They are actually beings who existed long before I, or any being, did. In fact they were the first who came into being in this universe. They are behind many of the creations in this universe, including the very first Kryptonians." Izaya explained. "The one who destroyed Olympus was none other than Ha'o the God of Destruction. He is the original Destroyer." Izaya barely hid his stutter.

"You fear him." Clark noticed the slight shudder and began to wonder what kind of being Ha'o truly was.

"A being whom Darkseid reveres to be is worthy of such terror." The All-Father walked with Clark along the beach. "He was so powerful that he was only stopped by your ancestor Jor-El. Jor-El somehow defeated him and made it such that Ha'o could not return to this universe for billions of years, until now."

Izaya stopped walking. "The only one who knows how to defeat Ha'o is Lord Ad'un. He is Ha'o's elder brother and considered the wisest being in this universe. Even we of Quintessence bow to him in wisdom. But he has not been seen for billions of years."

"Then how can we find him?" Clark growled at the all the dead ends. He had to find the only being who could stop this all-powerful destroyer and even the All-Father did not know where he was.

"There is one who may know." Izaya answered. "Athena. She was Ad'un's student long ago."

"Then I have to ask Diana." Clark said to himself and flew to where Diana and the Amazons were. Izaya watched the Last Son of Krypton fly away and sighed.

"Highfather." Orion asked. "What is your command?"

"Have everyone return to New Genesis and prepare the Mass-Exodus." Izaya said to his foster son. "We must prepare for anything that may happen."

"Understood." Orion was about to use his mother box, but then suddenly decided to fly to where the Amazons were using his Astro Harness.

* * *

_Amazon Arena_

Diana had rallied the survivors of Olympus and her Amazon princess to the Arena. The very same arena where Diana confronted her mother about being the daughter of Zeus. The very arena where her sisters were turned to snakes and her mother a statue. For some reason, the transformations were reversed and the Amazons had returned to their human selves. The Olympians could not understand how or why.

Hera, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Strife, Apollo, Zola, and Zeke were the only ones who had survived the destruction of Olympus. Apparently Hermes had teleported all that he could to another dimension before Olympus was destroyed. When they returned to the real world, Olympus had already fallen and Diana led them to Themyscira to safety.

Their arrival to Themyscira wasn't exactly friendly. Last thing Amazons remembered was the vengeful Goddess of Marriage turning them into animals. They quickly picked up their weapons to defend their queen and themselves, but Diana blocked them. She told them everything that she could to pacify the Amazons.

In short a lot had happened.

All of the Olympians were shaken to say the least. Apollo was in by far the worst condition. His body was akin to a burnt out coal still burning with black flames. Hermes and Hera did what they could to help, but nothing they did worked.

"Diana!" Everybody turned to see a flying man with a red cape. He landed near Diana and Diana immediately ran and hugged him. The Amazons were still shocked and angered at this display of affection while some of the Olympians chuckled (Strife snickered). Hippolyta could only watch as the two of them shared a brief kiss.

"Kal, did you learn what you wanted?" Diana asked, touching his face affectionately.

"I just hit a dead end, but I think I can overcome it." Clark answered and turned to the Olympians. "I must speak to Athena. She knows the being I have to meet."

Olympians looked amongst each other. "Athena? We haven't seen her in years." Strife commented. "Right after she and Zeus argued over something."

Hera stood up as dignified as she could. "Zeus exiled her because she had a plan to save Olympus and he didn't like it."

"Another dead end." Clark muttered.

"Not exactly." A foreign female voice came from Zola's body and suddenly her eyes turned to those of an owl's. "I have been reincarnated into this mortal Zola's body for sometime." She spoke much to the shock and awe of others. "Only Diana knew of my reincarnation, and that I bore the vessel of my father as he once bore me in his head." Athena spoke in a much deeper voice than Zola's own.

"Did that just happen?" Dionysus asked and the Olympians sighed. "We have seen and heard of stranger things." Hermes muttered.

"Grey Eyed one." Diana bowed before her. "I beseech your wisdom and help."

"I need to know where Ad'un is." Clark asked the goddess in a mortal's body.

"Lord Ad'un." Athena repeated his name. "Yes...I know him." She stared out into the sky. "He was my mentor millennia ago, mentoring me in everything I know. He currently resides in the Hyper Dimension."

"Ad'un?" Hera's eyes widened. "The Supreme God of Wisdom?"

"You know who he is?" Diana asked and Hera nodded.

"Ad'un is the being from which all knowledge flows. He created every form of knowledge in this universe. Of course I never met him, neither has Zeus. But we were told him during our early years." Hera answered.

"A being older than this universe, more powerful than even we gods can understand, and almost incomprehensible unless he wants you to." Athena spoke. then she lifted her hands to her left eyes and slowly pulled it out, much the disgust of those around her. Athena's left eyeball then shined to form a key. "This key will open the way to the Hyper Dimension, a dimension above all the others." Athena gave the key to Clark. "However, he must allow you enter the Hyper Dimension."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Hyper Dimension is above all laws of this dimension and the next. It is the highest dimension possible and unless he allows you to go, you will die." Athena spoke. "But you will go regardless, am I right?"

"Yes." Clark clenched the key in his hand. "I have to know what happened here, and Ad'un is the only one who can tell me."

"That is understandable." Athena then turned to Diana. "Diana, you go with him as well."

"Me? But why?" Diana asked, looking at the one-eyed goddess.

"Lord Ad'un help me understand and settle myself before I became the Goddess of War and Wisdom. If he sees you fitting, then he may also train you." Athena spoke. "Now Son of Krypton, lift and twist the key."

Clark did as she ordered and a portal opened. "Go quickly! Before the portal closes!" Athena yelled and Clark and Diana held hands and lept into the portal, just before it closed. Athena picked up the left-behind key, placed it on her eye and she had two eyes once again.

"Athena, what do you foresee?" Hermes asked.

"I see the two of them, standing between us and destruction of the universe." Athena whispered.

* * *

So that was my fourth chapter. Sorry for the late update. I will try to update soon as possible.

Please Review


End file.
